


We Fell Apart (only to realise we belong together)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Valtteri reminded Fernando of the ice in Kimi's eyes, and in turn, Carlos reminded Kimi of the fire he had found in Fernando's





	We Fell Apart (only to realise we belong together)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this fic basically wrote itself somehow :3  
> It's not my usual style of writing, or my usual mind of story, but I hope you all still like it ;)

Kimi tried not to look at him, not even acknowledging his presence but his eyes kept moving back to him as if by magnetic force. Fernando smirked, as if knowing what was going on inside Kimi’s head and turned away to talk to Carlos, the younger Spaniard oblivious to the stares. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked softly from his left. Kimi mumbled something incoherent, right shoulder pulling up in a shrug. Jenson, whose arm was slung over Seb’s shoulders, gave him a small smile and handed him a tumbler of vodka.

“He acts all tough but…” Jenson sighed. Kimi shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t care about him.” he said firmly. Seb and Jenson both stayed quiet.

When Kimi looked back to where he had seen Fernando, the Spaniard was gone. Carlos was heading over them with a slightly sheepish smile.

“Hola.” he greeted softly. The other nodded at him, Jenson playfully ruffling the young man’s hair for a moment. 

“Where did Fernando go to?” Seb asked, and Kimi was glad he didn’t have to ask himself. Carlos shrugged half-heartedly.

“Bathroom maybe? He also said something about talking to Valtteri earlier but I don’t know.” Carlos explained, head bobbing along to the music slightly. Kimi pursed his lips, knowing instantly what Nando was trying to do. But 2 could play this game.

“Wanna dance?” he asked Carlos gruffly, shoving his glass into Seb’s hand. Carlos blinked in surprise but then nodded.

“Sure.” he answered, letting Kimi’s fingers close around his wrist. 

“Kimi…” Seb tried, seeming a little anxious. Kimi mutely shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it.

Kimi wasn’t the best dancer in the world, but he still knew how to pull Carlos close, pressing up against his back and resting his hands on the younger man’s hips. Carlos clearly was a little tipsy, giggling as he grinded back against the Finn. 

Kimi knew he was watching, felt the burning amber of his eyes on him, and nuzzled Carlos’s neck to hide his smirk.

“Come back to the hotel with me.” Kimi whispered in Carlos’s ear, lips pressing against the sensitive skin just below. Carlos turned in his arms, eyes searching Kimi’s face. Kimi was pretty sure the young man knew what was going on, and was therefore surprised when Carlos nodded, taking his hand and wordlessly leading him out of the club.

Carlos didn’t feel the same as Fernando had. Yes, the eyes and hair reminded Kimi of Nando, but Carlos was taller, his hips slimmer as Kimi’s fingers dug into them, his gasps and moans not sounding as raspy as KImi thrusted into his heat…

It still felt good, but it wasn’t what Kimi needed. He groaned, biting down on Carlos’s shoulder as he came, spilling deep inside the younger man.

“Oh god yes… Nando, fuck yes…” Kimi moaned. Carlos came too, mewling and writhing under him before stilling.

“Kimi…” Carlos mumbled, gently pushing him off and rolling over to look at him. Kimi refused to meet his eye and got up to get a cloth, cleaning himself up before gently wiping it over Carlos’s cock and ass as well.

Carlos caught his wrist, urging Kimi to look at him.

“As much as I liked this, you really not to solve whatever is going on between you and Fernando. He is gonna kill me for telling you this, but he is just unhappy without you.” Carlos muttered, before getting up to dress himself, winching slightly as he pulled his boxers on. Kimi watched him silently, not moving from his place on the bed.

“I’m so-” he started.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Carlos said, straightening up after tying his laces. “I needed this too, if I’m honest.” he muttered. Kimi blinked in surprise.

“Hülkenberg?” he asked. Carlos nodded.

“He is surprisingly bad at getting hints.” he grumbled, before walking over to kiss Kimi’s cheek. 

“Thanks, that was good.” he said simply. Kimi swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Thanks… for, yeah.” Kimi answered. Carlos smiled.

“No problem.” 

~~

Fernando was fuming, seeing Kimi all over Carlos, the young man giggling and throwing his head back for Kimi’s lips to find his neck. He should be the one in the Fin’s arms, the one to kiss Kimi and the one to go home with him, but that was all over now.

He spotted Valtteri near the bar. He had been meaning to talk to the Finn earlier, he might as well let it work in his advantage. 

Valtteri was more than surprised when Fernando pressed up against his side, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Hello…” Valtteri mumbled as Nando dragged a hand down Val’s chest. 

“Hola.” Nando said huskily. Valtteri eyed him for a moment, seeming to try and figure out what was going on, but then sighed.

“Fernando, you shouldn’t-” he started. Fernando silenced him by dragging him closer and smashing their lips together.

“Just don’t think, one night, just don’t think.” Fernando mumbled as Valtteri wanted to pull away. Val sighed and kissed back, pulling him closer and biting at Nando’s bottom lip.

“Come.” Nando muttered, taking Valtteri’s hand and pulling him out of the club.

~~

Fernando gasped as Valtteri thrusted into him, stretching him open in a wonderful way, but it still wasn’t enough. Nando closed his eyes and moaned, pushing his hips back to meet Valtteri’s thrusts. With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine the cock buried deep inside him was Kimi’s, that it was Kimi groaning and kissing the back of Fernando’s shoulder. 

“Kimi… Kimi please, need to…” Nando blurted out, tensing up as Valtteri’s hand wrapped around his cock. He came with a raspy moan, his arms giving in under him.Valtteri pressed over him, forehead resting against the back of Fernando’s neck

Fernando let out a sob as Valtteri pulled out, struggling slightly as Valtteri pulled him into a tight hug.

“Talk to him, for not only your sake but for his as well.” Valtteri murmured. Fernando shook his head.

“I-I can’t… we, it just didn’t work out.” he sighed. Valtteri huffed.

“You had a fight, it happens, just talk about it.” he muttered. Fernando sobbed.

“I don’t know how”

~~

Kimi ran into Fernando the next day, literally. He could barely steady the Spaniard by wrapping his arms around him, Fernando gasping as he blinked up at his saviour and realised it was Kimi. 

“Sorry…” he muttered, stumbling back a little. Kimi grabbed his wrist again.

“I miss you.” he blurted out. Fernando drew in a sharp breath. 

“I… what?” he stuttered. Kimi sighed and closed his eyes for a moment

“I… Miss you. Was stupid to let you go.” he whispered. Nando sniffled.

“You didn’t seem to miss me when you slept with Carlos.” he said. Kimi shook his head.

“I wished it was you.” he whispered. Fernando bit his lip.

“I slept with Valtteri.” he blurted out. Kimi let out a shaky breath.

“I guess we just both coped with it the same way.” he muttered. Nando puffed out a laugh.

“I’m so sorry.” he sniffled after. Kimi only sighed and pulled him into his arms again.

“I love you, even though you’re insufferable at times.” he whispered. Fernando let out a sob, cuddling into his embrace.

“I love you too.” he whispered in return.

~~

They just felt right together, their bodies pressed close and their skin sticking together with sweat. Unlike many night, tonight was slow, Kimi whispering sweet nothings in all the languages he knew as he slowly pushed into Fernando. Nando gasped, pulling him closer and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“You feel so good…” Kimi whispered, letting out a shuddering breath and kissing Fernando softly.

“I love you.” Fernando moaned out again as he was close to cumming “I love you so much Kimi…” he gasped, shuddering as Kimi continued to push into him. 

Kimi angled his hips, pulling Nando impossibly close and bringing their lips together as they both came, the other’s name spilling from their lips.

As the laid cuddles together afterwards, Fernando’s head resting on his shoulder as the Spaniard drew mindless patterns on Kimi’s chest, Kimi sighed, tilting Nando’s head up to face him.

“Let’s never do this again.” he whispered. “The fighting, I can’t do it.” Nando smiled tenderly, kissing his jaw.

“I’m afraid arguments will always be part of us.” he whispered. “But I’ll never leave you again.”


End file.
